This invention relates generally to golf more particularly concerns a training tool to assist in correctly aligning the golfer""s feet with the target line of a golf shot, in correctly positioning the ball between the golfer""s feet and in correctly squaring the club face to the ball at the point of impact.
Ideally, in addressing a golf ball, the golfer should be positioned with the toes of both feet on a line parallel to an imaginary target line for the shot. The stance should also position the ball so that a line intersecting the ball and perpendicular to the target line passes slightly inside of the forwardmost heel of the golfer. Finally, the club face should be xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d to the ball, that is perpendicular to the target line at the point of impact of the club face with the ball. A stance as above described results in the feet, hips and shoulders being aligned parallel to the target line at address, the ball being positioned properly in the stance and a square club face at the moment of impact, all of which maximizes the likelihood of an accurately hit golf shot.
When a practice shot wanders from its intended mark, golfers will often lay the shaft of the club they used for the shot across their toes while holding their finish position and then step back and observe the alignment of the club. Frequently, the club shaft is aligned with the actual flight line of the shot rather than the intended target line, indicating that the error was the result of improper alignment of the feet at address. This procedure is of no use in actually achieving proper foot alignment, ball positioning or club face squaring. It is merely a post shot spot check method for identifying one possible cause of inaccuracy.
It is not uncommon for a golfer who is working on the practice tee to improve accuracy to lay a club on the ground on a line parallel to the target line as a guide for foot alignment before taking a practice shot. While this procedure does assist in proper foot alignment, it does not help in proper ball positioning or club face squaring. Furthermore, since it does not properly position the ball or square the club face, the procedure affords only incomplete data as to the real causes of any inaccuracy in the completed shot. The above described procedure of using a golf club for an alignment check is convenient, because the tool is already in the golf bag. No single tool exists which facilitates correct foot alignment, ball positioning and club face squaring, much less one which is simple to use, easy to carry and fits in the golf bag.
It is also a problem in a practice sessions, especially practice with irons, that each practice shot is likely to result in a divot being taken. Consequently, each successive ball must be placed in a different place on the practice area. A nonsystematic placement of the balls causes the divots to be randomly dispersed on the practice area, making it increasingly more difficult to find a proper lie as the practice session continues. This reduces the effective use of the total practice area and increases maintenance problems for the groundskeeper.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a guide which facilitates achievement of accuracy in golf shots. Another object of this invention is to provide a guide which assists in correctly aligning a golfer""s feet in relation to an imaginary target line. A further object of this invention is to provide a guide which assists in correctly positioning a golf ball in the stance of the golfer. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a guide which assists in correctly squaring of the club face with the ball at the point of impact. It is also an object of this invention to provide a guide which can be secured to the ground once for use in a single practice session consisting of many shots. Still another object of this invention is to provide a guide which can be adjusted without being released from the ground to index a new ball position for each shot in a practice session. An additional object of this invention is to provide a guide which can be adjusted both longitudinally and transversely to permit each of many practice shots to be taken from a different ball location. Another object of this invention is to provide a guide which indexes sequential practice shot ball locations in a relatively tight matrix. A further object of this invention is to provide a guide which is easily stored and carried in a golf bag. Yet another object of this invention is to provide golf stance guide which can be secured to the ground by use of fasteners normally found in a golf bag, such as golf tees.
In accordance with the invention, a guide is provided for assisting a golfer to assume a proper golf swing stance. A first elongated member has a first longitudinal axis. A second elongated member has a second longitudinal axis. The second member overlies the first member. A coupling joins the members with their axes in perpendicular relationship. The coupling is slidably disposed on the first member and the second member is slidably disposed on the coupling. Consequently, a ball positioning end of the second member can be incrementally displaced in relation to the first axis and the second axis can be incrementally displaced along the first member. Thus, the ball positioning end of the second member can be shifted to index a matrix of ball locating positions.
In a preferred embodiment, the members have C-shaped cross-sections defining longitudinal slots therein with the slots opposed face-to-face. The coupling has a first component slidably engaged in the cross-section of the first member and a second component slidably engaged in the cross-section of the second member. These components are joined for rotation in relation to each other between a first condition in which the axes of the elongated members are in parallel relationship for storage of the guide and a second condition in which the axes of the elongated members are in perpendicular relationship for practice with the guide. In the second condition, the ball positioning end of the second member is incrementally displacable from the first axis and the second axis is incrementally displacable along the first member to permit shifting of the ball positioning end of the second member to index a ball location matrix. Preferably, the components are rotatively joined on a pivot pin integrally extending from one of the components into an aperture in the other component. A cross-shaped plug on one of said components is matable with cross-shaped socket on the other to lock the components in either the first or second condition. The plug and socket are biased, as by a coil spring, toward a mating relationship. The first member is adapted to be secured to the ground, such as by provision of at least two spaced apart apertures through the web of the first member, for insertion of golf tees therein. Four caps cover each end of the members to prevent the coupling components from sliding out of their respective members.
In use, the first member provides a visual aid for the alignment of the golfer""s feet parallel to an imaginary target line and the second member provides a visual aid positioning the ball in the stance and for squaring the face of the club to the ball at the point of impact. The ball positioning end of the first member provides a visual aid for incrementally shifting to index a matrix of ball locations for many sequential practice shots without detaching the guide from the ground. After each shot, a tap of the ball positioning end of the second member with the heel of the practice club shifts the ball position end slightly forward the golfer for placement of the next ball. When one row of the matrix is filled by divots, the second member is tapped slightly toward the rear foot of the golfer and the ball position end of the second member extended away from the golfer to start a new row of the matrix. A soft cap may be used to cover the ball positioning end of the second member so as to protect the heel of the club in the tapping action.